


Heart Monster

by frogwon



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: This is your typical, cliche high school story where the main character and the bully fall in love. Chanhee transfers to a school of performing arts in order to pursue singing. Upon arriving, he already isn't welcomed there. He has a bully by the name of Jonghyun. Chanhee feels like he's in hell. Fortunately, he has a friend named Niel who warns him about Jonghyun and his friends. After cruel words and actions are thrown to Chanhee, Jonghyun feels remorse and wants to patch things up. Will it be okay? (Of course it will.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> teen top r not even a popular writing topic on here but whatever.. the ages arent the same as irl so there might be no use of honorifics oopsie. i also based this is in american type schools lol..
> 
> this is really cringy..

The front doors of the school were opened. Most students in the halls It's Chanhee's first day. He's lost, confused, no one to help. His schedule says Room 6 (wherever the hell that is) and he's too busy looking at the school floor plan, his schedule, and the rooms that he doesn't see the students roaming around the hall. He ends up bumping into someone- a brick wall- and drops his papers everywhere.

"What the fuck?! Can you watch where you're going?!" The voice is so terrifying, it makes him jump. Of course, someone is rude right off the bat. Chanhee squeaks out a "Sorry," and ducks down to pick up whatever he dropped. The person is a male with an intense, scary stare, black hair, and a hoodie. He walks away, glaring at Chanhee as he picks up the papers. Chanhee dismisses it (or he at least tries to. His first interaction here has gone badly) and finds Room 6. His homeroom.

The students are in their own little cliques. One in the back of the room and the other in the middle. Chanhee figures he'll sit somewhere in the front. He introduces himself to the teacher, trying to live up to his happy-go-lucky personality. He wonders how he'll fit him. He hears someone whisper "Who's that? A new guy?" He can't hear the rest and he doesn't want to. While he talks to the teacher about his schedule and all the other things, a student enters the class.

"Jonghyun!" One of the students in the middle call. It's the boy he bumped into earlier. He threw a carton of orange juice to the guy who called out. "Thanks, man," he said, opening it up. Jonghyun glanced at Chanhee as he went to his seat. Chanhee gulped, trying to focus on the teacher. He felt eyes staring at his back. Why would he feel nervous? Sure, it's a new school, new people, he doesn't know where to go. For the reminder of the class, he took a seat up front. It wasn't going to help his reputation, he'd be noted as a damn loser.

"Hey! You're new, right?" the guy with the orange juice said. "I'm Changhyun." He looked very cute with a baby face and glasses with no lenses on. (It's a new fashion trend. Chanhee wore it before.) "Did you just move here or?"

This school is for students seeking a more artistic future. Dance, music, art. Chanhee's old school didn't have that. It was the basic text book curriculum. "No," he replied. "I transferred. I want to sing." He said, smiling. "Do we have any classes together? I really don't know my way around here."

"Yeah! Jonghyun and I will help you. Lemme see your schedule." Changhyun reached for Chanhee's paper. Before he could take it away, Jonghyun snatched it from Changhyun's hands rather roughly. "Hey!' he said.

Jonghyun silently scanned through his schedule. "You and I have a lot of classes together." he stated, crumbling up the paper. He threw it at Chanhee's chest. The bell rung right after, scaring the new kid. "See you first period." he got off the desk, tapping Changhyun's back. "If you can get there, of course..." he chuckled. "Come on, Changhyun." The other boy followed him. Jonghyun shut the door before Chanhee could catch up to them. He planned on following the pair to the first class they shared.

He's in the middle of the busy hallway with no friends, staring at his crumbled schedule.  _Where to go?_


End file.
